It's Only the Beginning
by Max Jackson Alpha wolf
Summary: A chosen Demigod, Percy, denies his birthright in favor of teaching his half-siblings close combat. Suddenly, Tartarus is on the rise! The final battle calls for both Asgard and Olympus to work together. The pressure's on. A story of betrayal, love, action, and Cheese Enchiladas. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

_Arianna's pov_

I stood among demigods of every nation of every religion Japanese, Egyptian, Norse, Greek, Roman, etc, etc.. we were all gathered around the original mount Olympus all of us conversing trying to learn as much about each other and our fighting styles as we could because; soon the world will break out into war that not only will it involve demigods and gods but the mortals as well as we waited on the gods my father included to arrive I stood at the spear head of my fathers rangers who matched the Japanese in looks except their uniforms were quite different though, each pantheon of gods had a demigod commander at the forefront of their group of demigods my aunt Thalia stood to my right at the spear point of my mothers hunters I remember the last peaceful month before this all began when dad told us all of us Greek and Roman mortals all what was to come.

_Flashback _

_Things had been happening lately the weather had been bad for almost a year like the gods were worried about something the other demigods could feel it just as I could although, we'd been warned by the fates that their would be a war so to help a mass our forces the mist was lifted and the gods allowed the mortals who had kids by gods into camp half-blood as well as the entire us army all four branches battle ships were resting in the canoe lake part of the forest was cleared and turned into a runway for the f-22 carrier planes ac-130's black hawk helicopters all of it. Mortals from around the world soon joined each country and their armies joined up with us while the monsters from different pantheons were found out to be disappearing entirely yet we knew who was behind it we not only carried swords and daggers now but guns as well all around me people were getting ready to move out we were going to the original mount Olympus where we knew the primordial the embodiment of the pit is seeking to wage war. Today it seemed things were going well dad and a few of his rangers went out to find mom and the hunters to bring them into camp because; this was the day we'd be joining up with the other ships in the middle of the Atlantic ocean at the international borders although, it wasn't for another hour that we would be mobilizing the entirety of our army when I heard moms hunting horn disappearing with a technique my dad called a flash step. I watched as dad and his rangers along with mom and her hunters appear on the tree tops across from half-blood hill and smiled at the sight of both my parent's with serene smiles on their faces even in the middle of preparations for battle dad can find a way to make anyone smile even mom as I was listening to grandfather when father walked over to him taking the microphone from him as he spoke we all stopped moving."Good morning. In less than an hour, aircraft from here will join others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind. "Mankind." That word should have new meaning for all of us today. We can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore. We will be united in our common interests. Perhaps it's fate that today is the Fourth of July, and you will once again be fighting for our freedom… Not from tyranny, oppression, or persecution… but from annihilation. We are fighting for our right to live. To exist. And should we win the day, the Fourth of July will no longer be known as an American holiday, but as the day the world declared in one voice: "We will not go quietly into the night!" We're going to live on! We're going to survive! Today we celebrate our Independence Day!" _

_Flashback Ends _

Dad had told me ahead of time that the gods would not enter the fray until the immortals on the enemy side have shown themselves and I quite frankly agreed with him on this we knew that Tartarus would start with an aerial strike which is why uncle Jason and grandfather were leading a squadron of f-22's that had been retro fitted with celestial bronze and imperial gold saber rounds mixed with enough Stygian iron to make an immortal fade to the void for good although, I had this nagging feeling that one of my parents wasn't going to be coming back from the battle to come I hoped I wouldn't lose either because; I wouldn't be able to take it if I either lost mom or dad lets hope I'm wrong. You're probably wondering who I am? Well my name is Arianna Thalia Artemis Jackson I am the daughter of the Greek goddess Artemis former maiden goddess goddess of the hunt moon childbirth and maidens, my father is Norse god of thunder justice war and wisdom Greek god of Time hero's chaos order dragons moon and hunt. You see the reason I say Norse god is because; dad is part Norse so he took his grandfathers place as guardian of the earth although, he is a mix of two pantheons grandpa Zeus decided it was time he gave the throne to someone who would lead the world in the right direction and so, that is why my father stood at the spear head of our ground forces. Truth be told it hadn't taken long for the enemy to launch the first attack when dads rangers and all gods that used swords took one step and slashed through the flaming boulders that had been launched at us we watched with baited breath as our melee unit got into the spartan phalanx formation shields locked and spears waiting I watched my father in the middle of the formation as he turned to the combined might of the world he decided to use the words of Leonidas to set off the whole damned thing. "GIVE THEM NOTHING! BUT TAKE FROM THEM EVERYTHING!" he roared we were right next to the sea at the exact same pass that Leonidas used on the Persians but you see dad is a genius when it comes to battle and unlike the spartan king who took with him 300 men my daddy took only 200 hundred of our finest warriors when in truth we were billions strong because; of this dad had decided to let tartarus think that he'd only brought 200 hundred to fight off hundreds of thousands probably millions of monsters and creatures.

**A/N: New story actually it's a rewrite of my rangers of Perseus rewrite please review if I have any errors please politely state them as my beta and grammar guru is currently catching Z's. please ready It's Not Over Yet by Sammy daughter of Poseidon you'll find her pairing is percabeth while mine is pertamis.**


	2. Chapter 2 War begins and a Memory

**Percy Pov**

I watched my daughter from the spear point of the gods in my armor was chaotic silver lined with imperial gold was more of a mid evil look the grieves and boots are solid silver with the same imperial gold lining on the breastplate rest a picture of my sacred animal and one of my domains the dragon the pauldrons on my shoulders were connecting to a golden cape with silver lining and dragon on it. My shoulder length black hair with auburn highlighted tips were complimented by the silver and gold crown sitting perfectly in place on my head you're probably wondering, why are you wearing a crown? Well I'm wearing a crown because; my uncle gave up his throne as king of the gods and was in favor of letting me lead the council the way it should have been lead millennia ago it just so happened that he came to me three days after the fates it went like this.

_**Flashback**_

_I'd been sitting in my dads cabin Indian style thinking over the past few wars and the people lost in them. I stood up and walked over to the wall across from where I sat staring at the wall long enough searching for the symbol to unlock a special set of armor because; today was the day I joined the gods on Olympus my time as a half blood was over finding the Greek _Δ_on the wall he placed his hand on the symbol and watched as the wall just as a flash flooded the room behind me as I walked to the armor and put my hand on the dragon symbol on the chest plate as though, the armor might disappear. Turning to face the fates I looked at each of them with a fond smile to which they return as I stand before them in the cloak they had given me to wear days before the ceremony I walked over to them and instead of bowing I hug them one at a time. You might be wondering ' dude are you crazy they'll kill you?' my answer is no I am not in the least crazy the reason I hugged the fates was because; they gave me the family I always wanted excellent parents both mortal and immortal, awesome siblings, and a beautiful daughter with wonderful friends I was brought out of my thoughts by Clotho as she said. "have you chosen your ten followers young one?"_

_I smiled at her as well as her sisters and nodded my head yes as I walked over to the armor when four of my half-sibling from my mothers cabin came in and began to take the armor apart while I was glued to my current spot in the middle of the cabin as the armor and cape were strapped on me piece by piece the sword latched on my hip as Malcolm gave me my helmet before grabbing his own as we walked out of my fathers cabin to meet up with the others as Atropos said, "you will make a fine god Perseus Thor Jackson and a finer king than your uncle ever did" as she and her sisters left the cabin with Malcolm and I on their heels upon exiting my cabin I noticed that the rest of the demigods made an archway with their weapons as we walked across toward the hearth where my daughter and the rest of my companions were waiting._

_In the dream your on a ledge_

_Underneath you lye your hopes for tomorrow_

_To get over this edge_

_You need a leap of faith_

_You waited long enough_

_Got it out and now its time to embrace it_

_Show what your made of_

_Its in your hands your chance to take it_

_There in the center of the camp stood my mother Athena as well as my aunt Hestia waiting with eight of my closest friends and my daughter who looked beautiful in her armor a spitting image of both myself and her mother. The second I reached them my daughter rushed me with a hug causing me to smile and kiss her hair looking up at my mother I smiled stepping forward and hugging her as well as we were all flashed to the gates of Olympus._

_Destiny's everything your made of_

_Hiding behind what your most afraid of_

_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground_

_And you cant get lost here_

_Destiny your destiny destiny _

_You cant get lost_

_When the glare of the flash had disappeared we were all standing next to a group of stallions as well as a few mares I walked over to Arianna and helped her mount her mare although, she'll tell you she didn't need the help I know the truth to it is she did because; the horse was a bit tall for her age mounting the stallion between her and my mother and slightly ahead we rode toward the throne room of Olympus my fathers army and the minor gods making up the honor guard through the city._

_Destiny your destiny destiny_

_I was so terrified_

_Then realized on this journey_

_No matter where it leads_

_You'll get a chance to have _

_Take it_

_I looked ahead of me there standing at the top and dead center of the city was the grand throne room of Olympus where the rest of my immortal family lay in wait for my arrival. I noticed that we weren't too far from it I didn't have to say much as we set the horses into a slow trot._

_Destiny's everything your made of_

_Hiding behind what your most afraid of_

_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground_

_Your destiny is found_

_Reaching the doors of the throne room I noticed my mother had already flashed inside and onto her throne dismounting the horse I was on and walking over to the throne room doors followed by everyone who'd accompanied me today we pushed the throne room doors open._

_When you run around in circles_

_To find where you've been_

_But the far away that you can turn_

_Opens your hand_

_No matter what just take control_

_Cuz when your gone nobody knows_

_Its your destiny_

_My eyes scanned the room as we entered looking at everyone here my eyes landing on the one person who I was very happy to see besides my parents most were looking at the choice in armor for the occasion although, I saw Ares looking at my daughter with lust mind you Arianna is TWELVE! I pushed her behind me stopping in my tracks to face Ares before he could move mom and dad both had their weapons at his throat though, dad had him pinned to his throne with his trident around his neck as he said loud enough for all to hear. "If I catch you anywhere near my granddaughter you better hope I get you first or you'll be praying for tartarus when her father finds you"_

_Destiny's everything your made of_

_Hiding behind what your most afraid of_

_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground_

_Your destiny is found_

_Everyone was looking at me as my cape was billowing out wildly as the winds in the throne room picked up while mothers eyes were almost black as obsidian my eyes had turned dark as the depths of the sea they were trying to find a way to calm me down I could tell although, they don't know it two ways to do so were right in this very room._

_Destiny's everything your made of_

_Hiding behind what your most afraid of_

_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground_

_Your destiny is found_

_Uncle Zeus who had been reading my mind looked at Artemis then Arianna and asked them both silently to stop me before they had to find another war god because; the power I was holding was enough to make a god fade if I attacked. They had bound ares in celestial bronze chains while Artemis tried to calm me down when she couldn't think of something to say that would do the trick she resorted to actions and kissed me full on the lips in front of the entire council my eyes must have been comical because; she smiled into the kiss as I deepened it. _

_My destiny is found _

_Coming out of the kiss I turned toward the stunned Olympians and hunters with a calm expression my cape doing a subtle flap in the wind as our daughter ran over and hugged us both which brought a relieved smile to my face although, I'd known she didn't hate her mother I knew she held some sort of resentment because of the ancient laws. I looked at my uncle and father to see them both smiling at me and Artemis with a look that said 'finally'! Apollo looked like he wanted to try and kill me I was about to step toward him when Artemis pulled me back though, uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia both seeing my anger rising again and the look Apollo was giving me both flashed on either side of him with a look that promised pain said, _

"_get it out of your head Apollo because; if you so much as touch the boy for treating your sister with the care your own father doesn't treat his wife I will send you to tartarus personally." I turned to uncle Zeus who along with the others including Ares stepped off their throne pointing their hands at me as they chanted in ancient Greek (Να γευθώ το συμβούλιο και τη μοίρα να Περσέα κι ετοιμαστείτε Thor Τζάκσον ένα θεό ας ichor ροής μέσω είστε πτερύγια γευθώ θεό του χάους χρονική σειρά hero ο πάντα φλύαρος γάιδαρος πλοίο τοξοβολία και το κυνήγι Norse ο θεός του κεραυνού warfare και δικαιοσύνης του δεκάτου πέμπτου γευθώ) blasting me with energy as they chanted which I understood what they were saying but barely through the pain I managed to hear it all ( We the Olympian council and the fates make Perseus Thor Jackson a god let ichor flow through you're vanes Olympian god of Chaos order time hero's swordsman ship archery and hunt Norse god of thunder warfare and justice the fifteenth Olympian.)_

_When the power finally stopped flowing I pitched forward my eyes closing as I lost consciousness I saw through the spots in my vision that Artemis was the one to catch me the only word leaving my mouth before I lost the battle was 'forever love'. When I opened my eyes I saw only the silver pools of the goddess I love looking down on me with concern as I reached my left hand and placed it onto her cheek and smiled well grimaced would be more like it as my blood finished bowling she must have known I was still in pain a bit because; she summoned a bit of nectar and ambrosia to ease the pain remaining at the last of my mortality burned away I struggled to stand even though it hurt like hell. Artemis bless that vision of beauty and our daughter each put one of my arms over their shoulders until I got my balance back completely I looked at the fates as something flashed in front of me Clotho said to me mentally, 'Your grandfather and second namesake has chosen to fade as did his entire family the Norse pantheon gave you their powers to decide who deserves which Odin declared this himself choose wisely young one' I nodded my head in their direction as they flashed away my father came to take Arianna's place and helped Artemis get me to my throne which appeared next to Artemis's making me grin even if it hurt. _

_Once I was on my throne I felt the actual power from my domains coursing through my vanes and I instantly felt better looking in the middle of the throne room I see a hammer I stretched my hand toward it and it raced toward me thunder roaring loudly as it touched my hand I smiled looking around the room I placed my hand in Artemis's as Zeus said, "it is high time I give this crown to someone loyal and fair someone with the power to lead us in the right direction whose pride will not get in his way it is with a clear conscious that I give my crown to my nephew Perseus in hopes he leads this council justly all those in agreement say I" around the room 'I' was said through shocked lips at what uncle Zeus declared though, I myself was shocked as he walked to my throne and placed his crown on my head which caused our thrones to switch spots Zeus and Hera were now sitting where Artemis and I once were while our thrones were now head of the council I looked at my uncle and aunt and smiled._

_Flashback Ends_

That was by far the best day of my life well third the first being when Arianna was born the second when she chose to be reborn as an immortal. I watched as fifty demigods from each pantheon Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyptian, Chinese, and Japanese formed a wall of three hundred as the rest of our forces hid as the enemy army charged the three hundred demigods the war had begun though I knew one thing and one thing only as a wise man once said actually a half-brother of mine 'united we stand divided we fall' together with the remaining demigods from the Norse pantheon and all others I only have three words for you Tartarus WE. WILL. WIN!

A/N: chapter two is done and though I forgot to say this last chapter I don't own pjo or hoo that honor is Rick Rioridan's and his alone I apologize for the long wait I have more updates for other stories to finish ciao!


	3. Chapter 3 the battle begins pt2

**3rd person**

The gods of the world stood on the walls of their fortress watching as their children took on wave after wave of monster's my with Arianna taking out the brunt of them surrounded by her father's knights the daughter of Artemis and Perseus was a arch of death and destruction much like her father she was a master with the sword and a master archer like her mother. Perseus was no fool as his knight not only used swords bow and arrows but they all carried their own guns standard issue for a knight of Perseus were assault rifles that would make a normal soldier drool at the sleek build to it because; of this the son of Poseidon and Athena gave one to each half-blood and human here today as the battle raged among the half-bloods Perseus spotted to dark figures heading toward his daughter and immediately knew an immortal had joined the fray it pissed him off that Erebus and Nyx thought he wouldn't see them gripping the large sword on his back he narrowed his eyes as he jumped from the fortress wall without making a sound moving across the sky as a silver and green streak of flame he came down in front of the two primordial deities with a resounding bang shaking the earth in which the battle was happening to its core alerting everyone around them making the whole battle come to a halt as the flames died down there stood Perseus with a green and silver sword with sea-green wrapping around the pummel and platinum silver diamond with Japanese styled sandals and kimono that was sea-green with silver lining the back of which looked as if it were flames _(think ichigo's ban-kai before full bring)_ the power radiating from him made monster in a fifty foot radius disintegrate where they stood.

Artemis stood on the forest next to her uncle and father-in-law Poseidon watching her daughter and her husbands knights with the other half-bloods and her hunters taking down waves of monsters as if it were nothing she was an arch of destruction all on her own she was a master swordsman much like her father as well as a master archer much like herself. She turned her head to her husband who had a proud smile on his face because; of their daughters skills with a sword seeing him smile she turned her head back to the battle when she felt two immortals enter the fray narrowing her eyes in her daughters general direction she notices two shadows heading in the direction of her daughter when she feels a shift in the line up on the fortress walls she looks up and notices Percy on the move quickly becoming covered in silver and sea-green flames grabbing the sword on her back much like her husband she leaps into the fray soon becoming covered sea-green and silver flames landing next to her husband in a similar fashion she stands in a silver kimono with sea green lining her sword matching her husbands _(again ichigo's ban-kai girl version if there is one). _The husband and wife tag team stand defiantly in front of the primordial deities of night and darkness having a stare down until it is broken by Erebus as he said, "back off our quarrel is with the girl" hearing this caused Perseus to bite back a growl as he replied to the primordial "sorry but you're not touching my daughter I'll fade firstbefore I let that happen" he said, as his hand shifted on the hilt of his sword looking at the personification of darkness while his wife squared off with the night "the so be it" said Erebus as he charged Perseus while Nyx charged Artemis.

Perseus stood his ground as Erebus charged bringing his sword down in a diagonal arch upon the young Olympian at blinding speeds only for the attack to be met with the silver and green blade of Perseus looking them together. Dislodging his sword from the primordial gods he charged at the primordial now gripping his sword with both hands Perseus brought his sword in an arch at the same time that Erebus had his own resulting in a large _CLANG! _The sound reverberated throughout the clearing causing demigods and monsters to fly backwards as the ground where the combatants stood formed a crater Erebus pushed harder dislodging his sword from Percy's sending him sliding across the ground his kimono's jacket billowing wildly with the force of it as he stood and watched the primordial of darkness become surrounded in small blades made from shadows as he charged again dodging the shadow blades.

_***With Artemis and Nyx***_

The goddesses fight had begun no sooner had their husbands battle started and much like their husbands they soon found themselves locking blades both trying to push each other back as if their lives depended on it which in truth it did soon Artemis had dislodged her sword from Nyx as the primordial of night charged again causing Artemis to meet her charge locking blades once more with the same resounding _CLANG! _As their husbandsboth coming face to face as Nyx spoke; "you're going down moon goddess then I am gonna kill you're daughter your husband is no match for mine" she said looking behind Nyx at the battle between her husband and Erebus she smirked because; it was the exact opposite of what was said and she was proud of it. Nyx moved to take the strike since she had the chance to and failed when Artemis ducked down sweeping her legs from under her sending a kick under her chin launching her into the air before following and launching an energy blade while slashing her sword. Artemis was so focused on her battle with Nyx that she hadn't seen Erebus launch his shadow blades at her until she saw her husbands jacket flapping around softly surrounded by shadow blades which gave Nyx enough time to land next to her husband her own sword copying her husbands turning into shadow blades as well making Nyx smirk next to her husband.

_***back with Erebus and Percy* **_

Erebus was standing in the middle of a circle made by the small blades that surrounded him that had been in constant motion when his eyes widened as he felt the tip of Perseus's blade at his throat he was surprised when Perseus jumped away from him and leveled his gaze onto Erebus "don't think you're getting away from me that easy you threatened my family now you pay the price for that now fight me" he said, with so much venom that it shook Erebus to the core. Erebus watched as his wife was launched into the air by a kick to the jaw from Artemis who was so focused on his wife he could attack her but he had to be mindful of his true opponent right in front of him he knew that attacking Artemis will only make the young Olympian stronger as he watched an energy blade be launched at his wife he took his chance and launched his shadow blades at the moon goddess because; darkness and night needed to stand together to beat the Olympian pair he noticed that Perseus had taken off after the shadow blades and watched with smug satisfaction when they made impact with the wife of Perseus only for his eyes to widen when a series of swipes as the blades dispersed showing a wide eyed Artemis and a calm Perseus whose jacket was moving with the subtle breeze though, neither husband nor wife noticed the Primordial of night escape back to her husband and stand next to him adding her shadow blades to his own as Perseus looked over Artemis checking for any wounds the pair turned back to their opponents now standing side by side waiting to see who would make the first move.

Artemis looked at her husband and they seemed to have a silent conversation as they stood above their opponents both charged just as Nyx and Erebus sent their shadow blades loose the couple moved together in opposite directions around their predecessors keeping pace with one another making it seem as if it were more of them especially to the gods of the world who couldn't exactly see them except the Japanese Pantheon who looked on in stunned silence as they watched two gods from a different pantheon use their fastest traveling technique with such mastery it put their own use of it to shame no matter how much it pained them to say it the fact remained it was true although, it pained most to say the moon goddess and her husband had them slack jawed as they dodged the attacks thrown at them because; of the speed and grace of it all had them floored even the Olympians bar Poseidon and Athena the mother and father of Perseus and Hestia and Hades who stood with proud smiles watching the pair of them go toe to toe with two of the more powerful primordial gods.

**Arianna pov**

Monster after monster has fallen to my blade for disrupting my home my father's knights stand with me as do my mothers hunters we go head to head with every monster that crashes on our line of shields never make it back to their masters we don't give the satisfaction though, from the fortress I can feel both my mother and my father's gaze on my back because; I had become an arch of death and destruction I had been so focused I hadn't felt the presence of the two immortals who had snuck up on me until I opened my eyes and noticed mom and dad standing side by side with flames dissipating from around their bodies as both seemed to be pissed beyond imagine before turning and launching at the nearest monster to me which just happened to be dads favorite the minotaur...

**A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians of Hero's of Olympus this note is here to inform that if reviews don't pick up this story will not be updated for a while. There is a sister story to this one called the twin swordsmen will be in the same boat after I add the next chapter so have fun and review!**


End file.
